


Tentation

by malurette



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Flirting, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Avant Holtzmann, Erin n'avait jamais pensé être attirée par les femmes... mais Holtzmann rend sa propre attirance tellement évidente qu'elle n'est plus sûre de rien.
Relationships: Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann
Kudos: 1





	Tentation

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **Une tentation  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **Ghostbusters (reboot)  
**Personnages/Couple : **Erin Gilbert\Lilian Holtzmann, mention d'Erin->Kevin  
**Genre : **vague introspection  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de Paul Feig, d'après Akroyd & Ramis ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème : ** « flirting » pour LadiesBingo>  
**Nombre de mots : **~900

Holtzmann laisse Erin perplexe, pour un certain nombre de raisons. D’abord, pourquoi tout le monde se réfère-t-il à elle par son nom de famille, alors qu’Erin et Abby se sont toujours appelées par leurs prénoms, et que Patty déboule comme étant Patty, tout court ? Bon, parce qu’Erin et Abby se connaissent depuis l’école et qu’à cet âge tout le monde n’utilise que des prénoms. Que Patty soit Patty et Holtzmann soit Holtzmann, c’est… brutal comme manière de résumer les choses, mais elles n’ont pas d’explications plus poussée. 

Enfin bon. Holtzmann est… quelque chose d’unique et d’incroyable. Elle est douée en à peu près tout, de la science au combat et si elle n’avait pas mentionné que c’est la première fois qu’elle a des amies dans leur petit groupe, Erin n’aurait jamais cru qu’elle puisse avoir du mal à se faire des amis en premier lieu.   
À la façon dont elle l’avait accueillie, quand elle était venue retrouver Abby dans cette université minable, où elle occupait la place qui aurait pu être la sienne, comme si elle là la reine chez elle… Erin supposa automatiquement que oui, l’endroit lui appartenait, ce labo, tout l’équipement, et l’estime d’Abby. 

Ensuite, il reste plein de trucs qu’elle dit ou fait qui échappent à Erin ; elle pense qu’elle en comprend grosso modo le sens mais pas les subtilités. Au début, elle a même trouvé ça complètement bizarre tellement c’était inattendu. 

C’est la toute première fois qu’une femme flirte avec elle. L’époque où « la fille aux fantômes et sa groupie » étaient moquées et désignées comme un couple par des camarades de classe malveillantes ne compte pas : elles n’en étaient pas un, et c’était juste pour les blesser.   
À vrai dire, c’est même la première fois depuis des lustres que qui ce soit flirte avec Erin de toute façon, tellement qu’elle se croyait presque une cause perdue. Elle ne comprend peut-être pas tout ce qui arrive là, mais elle reconnaît dans les façons de Holtzmann des bouts de la manière dont elle-même se comporte envers Kevin. Même si, là où Erin laisse accidentellement échapper des énormités trop vite pour se rappeler qu’elle ferait mieux de se la fermer, les compliments et les propositions de Holtzmann, en revanche, sont soigneusement formulées, et délibérées. Elle sait ce qu’elle veut, elle sait qui elle veut, et ne s’en cache pas. 

Et puis, ça devrait être flatteur de se voir appréciée de manière si évidente. Pourtant, ça la faisait se sentir… vulnérable, comme si elle n’avait aucun contrôle sur la situation : Erin était sûre de n’avoir absolument rien fait pour mériter de telles attentions ; à cause de ses problèmes d’estime personnelle, elle ne comprend pas du tout ce que Holtzmann peut bien lui trouver ?  
Mais quoi qu’il en soit, Holtzmann est super intelligente et pas méchante pour deux sous donc elle doit bien, d’une part savoir ce qu’elle fait, de l’autre pas juste s’amuser avec elle sans penser aux conséquences ?  
Alors, même si Erin n’y voit rien de sensé, ça ne veut pas dire qu’il n’y en a pas du tout, et, à y bien repenser, elle se dit qu’elle peut profiter du côté flatteur, après tout. Ça booste sa confiance de savoir qu’on la pense sexy !

Elle est encore trop timide pour répondre, trop mal à l’aise pour encourager Holtzmann, mais elle la laisse faire. Elle ne sait même pas si elle devrait effectivement l’encourager ou non… peut-être qu’il ne faudrait pas qu’elle lui donne de faux espoirs si elle ne compte pas lui répondre au final, mais… après tout ? Comment peut-elle affirmer qu’elle ne décidera pas de lui répondre ?

Holtzmann est belle et fascinante et ça fait des lustres qu’Erin est à sec de sexe. D’où, justement, les fantasmes sur Kevin, qu’elle ne devrait définitivement pas laisser se réaliser : ce serait un manque de professionnalisme terrible. En plus, le pauvre petit est tellement à l’ouest qu’elle aurait des problèmes pour s’assurer de son consentement si elle craquait et lui proposait quoi que soit…   
On dit que c’est une mauvaise idée de sortir avec une collègue, mais c’est moins pire que se taper le secrétaire. Ça pose des risques de fiche en l’air la dynamique d’équipe, mais c’est quand même moins grave qu’un abus de pouvoir, non ? Ce qui dérange le plus Erin quand elle pense à Holtzmann, c’est qu’elle ne s’était jamais considérée comme bisexuelle… jusqu’ici, et qu’elle n’a pas la moindre idée de comment ça serait de coucher avec une autre femme.   
Elle ne sait pas du tout si ça lui plairait, mais Holtzmann rend l’idée terriblement attrayante… Elle rayonne de puissance et de confiance en elle ; à coup sûr, s’il devait se produire quelque chose, elle prendrait tout en main sans laisser le moindre espace aux doutes et ça irait tout naturellement jusqu’au bout, comblant toutes les lacunes dans l’ignorance d’Erin.   
Maintenant qu’elle y a pensé, elle ne peut plus s’en empêcher et se demande comment ça se passerait, du coup… 

Apercevant les jolies mains de Holtzamnn caresser l’air de rien un piège à fantômes, Erin n’est pas loin d’avouer que, en fait, elle veut bien y être prise elle-même ?


End file.
